Back To Reality
by TheOncomingStorm903
Summary: The last remaining Daleks have got hold of a reality transporter which they intend to use to control the universe and become ultimate beings. The TARDIS is sucked through a wormhole opened up by the device and end up inside the SGC, now the Doctor and Clara have to find away to escape and stop the barriers between realities from ripping open and dropping more dangers through.
1. Chapter 1

1

Mitchell gave a knock on what seemed like an outer shell for something, the case returning a hollow metal sound "Any ideas on what this is?" Mitchell kept his P-90 in a firm grip ready to react as he stepped away turning his head towards Teal'c, Daniel and Carter who was scanning the technology.  
Daniel shook his head as he studied what they had found "I have no idea, this can't be the Ancient technology we picked up. It looks more Goa'uld" Teal'c's face stayed as it always did as he turned his head toward Mitchell "If it is Goa'uld technology, it must have been kept hidden from Jaffa as I have not seen anything like it"  
Carter kept her eyes fixed on her scanner as she stood up "Well whatever it is there is energy signatures or anything originating from it, whatever was giving us the signal definitely didn't come from this"  
"Well we still should find out what this is right, if it is new unseen Goa'uld technology it could be a weapon and we need information about it" Daniel looked towards Carter then Mitchell for approval  
"Ok, let's take this back to Earth and we can get what we need there, Carter dial the gate and let Landry know we are bringing something back" Carter nodded and began pressing buttons on the DHD which also light up a red chevron on the circumference of the gate "Daniel, Teal'c give me hand lifting this thing"

"SG-1's IDC sir" The Sgt turned towards General Landry, raising his voice to be heard over the blaring sirens that warned the base about an incoming traveller.  
Landry smiles and nodded "Open the iris" Soon after he replied he left the control room and walked out into the centre of the gate room in time to see the iris retract back into the gate revealing the blue rippling puddle of the event horizon. Landry was stood with his hands behind his back, his eyes squinted due to the casts of light from the gate waiting for SG-1 to step through.  
Carter was the first to step through the gate, she looked around the gate room before walking down the ramp to meet Landry "Our Intel was off sir there were no signs of any Ancient technology, but we did find something else sir; Mitchell, Daniel and Teal'c are bringing it through now"  
As the other three stepped through the event horizon with the device the gate shutting of behind them "This thing is as heavy as it looks, Teal'c just makes it look easy" Mitchell said taking a breath and leaning against the metal device. Landry walked up onto the ramp to study the device closer "Any idea what this is?"  
"No idea sir, I'm going to run some tests back in my lab see what I can find out" Carter replied as a squad of airman rolled a platform into the gate room.

A blue light lit up on a stalk which protruded out of the top of the device, the top area began to turn towards Landry and SG-1, noticing quickly they all stepped back Mitchell and the airman training their weapons on it ready to open fire.  
"HUMAN LIFE FORMS DETECTED, EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE!"


	2. Chapter 2

2

"So Clara, where do you want to go next" The Doctor said with a smile as he ran around the TARDIS console pulling levers and flicking switches, the TARDIS knocking them both around as it spun through the vortex making its normal vrooshing sounds. Clara desperately trying to keep up with the Doctor as he ran around along with trying to stay on her feet also had a smile on her face "When and wherever you want to go" She couldn't wait to see the next planet or space ship they would land on, no matter how long she had been with the Doctor the thrill of it never ceased.  
"Ooh now that is a lot of choice" The Doctor winked and began punching buttons on a keyboard attached to the console "How about we go and see the first ever fully functioning human colony, that would be interesting, never been there before, how..." Before the Doctor could finish his sentence the other side of the console went up in sparks with a bang, knocking them both around a lot more "No no don't do that" The Doctor's smile faded and he ran across to his monitor "This isn't good" He ran around the console flicking more switches  
Clara let out a shriek when the console went up in sparks and her smile faded when she saw the Doctor look worried, holding on tighter she followed the Doctor with her eyes "What's happening, what isn't good?"  
Not stopping to look up at her he carried on running around endlessly "We came out of the vortex early just on the edge of, what is my only guess a wormhole" The TARDIS began to shake harder as they hit more turbulence, an alarm went off and red warning lights flashed around the console. "I can't stop us we are going in, hold on tight!" The Doctor screamed to Clara as he struggles to pull back a lever, even more sparks exploded from console and the lights in the control room flicked on and off, all sounds in the control room ended with a thump, both the lights and the sounds in the TARDIS had gone dead.  
Clara took a breath straightening her hair while getting up of the floor, the Doctor was already on his feet pressing buttons and pulling levers but with no effect "Doctor what happened, where are we?" She approached and stood next to him, he turned his head toward her "I have no idea, but whatever it was it drained the TARDIS completely we have no power" He looked towards the doors "We could be anywhere, this is very bad" He looked at Clara showing worry in his eyes, and he just smiled "But this is quite exciting isn't it" He grabbed Clara's hand and ran towards the doors, throwing them open he stepped out into a grey walled corridor and into the barrels of four armed soldiers weapons "Oh, Hello" Both the Doctor and Clara raised their hands.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Landry sat behind his varnished desk reading through mission reports when an Airman entered, he looked up from the papers and towards the airman "What is it?"  
"Sir, we have two intruders in the base" The airman replied, standing at ease in front of the General  
"How did they get in?" Landry said a little confused on how they got in without setting of an alarm.  
"Well they came in a blue Police Box sir, it...appeared out of nowhere" The airman knew how stupid he sounded, and his unease when he explained it showed that well  
"A Police Box?" Landry sat silently for a few seconds "Is this supposed to be a joke, bring them in, and call Colonel Mitchell up"  
The airman nodded and saluted before leaving the office. Colonel Mitchell was the first to get to Landry's office followed shortly by the Doctor and Clara, the door was shut behind them, they all stared at each other silently, the Doctor approached the desk with a smile "Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is Clara" Offering his hand, which was clearly rejected by the lack of movement from Landry and Mitchell also stepping closer, resting his hand on his sidearm.  
"First of all, who are you and how did you get in?" Landry rested both of his hands on the desk in front of him keeping a solid stare on the Doctor and his companion.  
"Um, let me just get my credentials" The Doctor reached into his jacket and pulled out his psychic paper showing it towards the General who just held his solid stare "This paper is blank, again who are you and what are you doing here?"  
The Doctor turned the Physic paper seeming to study it then turned to look at Clara briefly as he put the paper away in his jacket pocket "Well I seem to have forgotten my identification" The Doctor smiled and reverted his eyes between Mitchell and Landry "Like I said, I'm the Doctor and this is Clara, and we have come here wherever we are by accident"  
Landry sat silently and both Mitchell and Landry gave a short stare at each other before looking back at the two of them "You got in here, a high security military compound...on accident, but not just you two but with a giant blue Police Box without anybody noticing you"  
The Doctor and Clara gave a nod of agreement "Yes that really sums it up" The Doctor sat down on the chair in front of Landry's desk and crossed one leg over the other "Before anything else, can I ask where we are, because have never seen or ever heard of this place, and trust me when I say I know a lot about big secret military bases" The Doctor held a smile on his face cupping his hands in his lap awaiting a response from the General. It wasn't Landry who spoke, Clara had been staring at the name plaque on the Generals desk since they entered his office, and the whole compound and the office all seemed familiar until it came to her, but what she thought couldn't be true "The SGC" Clara said to no one in particular, but those words got the attention of everyone in the room, specially Landry and Mitchell who shot a look at each other  
"Clara?" The Doctor turned his head to look at Clara who was staring at Landry "This is Stargate Command isn't it, inside Cheyenne Mountain?" Clara knew she had seen this before, but she hadn't been here she had seen on TV, but how was this possible that she had no clue.  
Landry stood up from behind his desk "Yes it is, but how did you know that?"  
The Doctor stayed sat in his chair "Yes Clara, how did you know that?" The Doctor was curious as to how she could have possibly known  
"I saw it on TV, Stargate SG-1, a programme on TV my dad watched it all the time" Clara turned her head towards Mitchell "And you are Colonel Mitchell SG-1 leader alongside Major Carter, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c"

"There is no such TV show, I can assure you this is all perfectly real not some made up story" Landry said as he stared at them both


	4. Chapter 4

4

"You certainly know a lot to get here accidently" Mitchell replied after this girl had named him and the rest of his team before she had even seen them or so he supposed.  
The Doctor had now stood up from his chair and began looking round the room, running thoughts through his head, if what Clara was saying is true then they were in trouble and the Doctor had never seen anything like it. The Doctor pulled reached into his jacket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, he pointed it towards Landry and Mitchell and pressed the button but nothing happened, it just stayed lifeless "Oh not now, come on" The Doctor banged it against his hand and tried again but nothing happened, he put it away back in his jacket and turned towards Clara "This is very bad"  
Clara knew they were in trouble when he said that "How did we get here this doesn't even exist"  
"Well I have seen a lot of things I didn't believe existed but this simply shouldn't happen, at first I thought a parallel universe but that can't be true because this is someone's thought and idea come to life, parallel universe just change different parts of history not bring ideas to life" The Doctor scratched his head and looked about the room "First the TARDIS then my psychic paper and then my Sonic" Clara stared at him a little lost "If this isn't a parallel universe what is it, is this why the TARDIS has no power?"  
"I don't know for sure but this is a completely new universe, not parallel but like a new reality, that is why my stuff isn't working, it's because they simply don't exist in this universe"  
Clara pulled out her mobile and switched it on "Then how is my mobile working, this isn't from this universe?"  
"No it isn't, but mobiles exist in this universe, the technology is the same so it should work just the same"  
"Not to break up your little conversation here, but what the hell are you talking about?" Mitchell stepped forward  
The Doctor turned towards him "In simple terms we are from a different universe, reality in fact somehow we came into this universe through a wormhole or crack which opened up in space" The Doctor paused and grinned "Don't think to hard about it, you will never understand it, another question have you had anything else appear which you have never seen before, something extraordinary?"  
"In fact yes, we found it off-world earlier on, at the moment we have no idea what it is, but whatever it is, it's alive some kind of robot" Landry stepped out from behind his desk  
"Alive and a robot, now this is getting interesting" The Doctor turned to Clara smiling without a care in the world about their current situation "Let's get down there, I want to see what you have hiding"


	5. Chapter 5

5

The door controls gave a beep when the airman swiped his card across it, the door giving a hiss when it opened the lights flicking on inside the massive storage room. Anything the SG teams found off world which are yet to be examined were stored inside. The four airmen hauled the platform which held the TARDIS into the room, leaving it pushed to one side.  
One of the airman pressed a switch on his radio connecting him to Colonel Mitchell at the other end "The blue box has been moved to Storage 28B sir" The radio gave out a buzz once he had released the button and waited for a response  
"Understood, make sure that room is guarded, I want that thing watched, no one enters without clearance from me. Mitchell out"  
The airman left the room and swiped his keycard again to shut and seal the door, he made sure his weapon was armed and stood to the side.  
Back inside the room the TARDIS gave a quiet whirring sound as the engines restarted and the console warning lights again began to flash red as they did before, the control room still shrouded in darkness while the machine regained its power.


	6. Chapter 6

6

"Has this robot said anything to you since you have had it here, has it given you it's a name?" The Doctor said speeding up to walk alongside General Landry, Clara walking behind still in shock about where they were, not even the Doctor fully understood how they got here. She found herself staring at Mitchell as they walked down endless corridors, in her universe these people were actors but here it was real, well she assumed it was real as there were no cameras or TV crew around, even still she found it hard to believe, and with the TARDIS gone would they ever be able to get back.

After a short time they eventually stopped, the door in front of them was huge and must be immensely thick steel; Clara didn't like the look of the door and didn't really want to see what was inside because this door she could tell was designed to keep something in.  
The General nodded to the guards standing at the door and he flicked his card across the scanner, a hissing sound filled the room which indicated the locks of the door sliding back to let the door slowly slide back itself.  
"Let's meet a new friend Clara" The Doctor said quietly to her with a smile on his face, not seeming worried about the situation.  
The door let out a last bang as it stopped moving and allowed the group to enter the room behind it, another soldier approached them all, a woman with short blonde hair saluted the General,  
"Major Carter, we have some more guests, one who wants to see the device SG-1 bought back from P3X-988" Landry turned towards the Doctor and Clara, the Doctor the first to approach with a smile "Hello Major, I'm the Doctor" Clara just stood as still as stone, she was definitely right, this was the SGC and they were in trouble  
"Doctor who?" Carter crossed her arms over her chest a little confused by the man and why he had a smile on his face  
The Doctor laughed a little when she asked the question, he got the same question asked by almost everyone he met and he would always reply with the same answer "Just the Doctor, and this is Clara" The Doctor turned to Clara who had stepped forward and offered her hand "Major" Carter shook her hand "Hello Clara"  
"So" The Doctor blurted out catching the attention of everyone and began looking around the room rubbing his hands together ready to get into some action "Where is this robot you recovered?" He stopped turning once he was facing Carter again.  
"It is just over there" Carter pointed towards another little room at the back of the lab and began walking towards it, the Doctor walking alongside followed by Clara "We had to keep it in that room after it came to life, once we bought it in here I scanned it and found a low level radio signal emanating from inside the shell, it is like it is calling out" The Doctor turned his head to look at her as they walked "Now the questions is, calling to what exactly?" The Doctor could guess that it was some sort of distress call, a lost being in a universe it accidently fell into, it will call for help and whatever is coming cannot be good.

"Nothing anymore we hope, that room generates an EM field which distorts the signal and cancels it out" Carter stopped at a console alongside the wall and began pressing buttons  
"Where ever that signal was broadcasting too, it has most likely reached its destination, and whoever it was destined for are probably already on their way, chances are they won't be to friendly about the fact you have one of their own hidden away" The Doctor turned towards the door into the room as it hissed open, not knowing what he will find inside.  
Clara walked up beside him and took a breath "I'm going in with you, I want to see what this is"  
The Doctor stepped forward into the dark room followed closely by Clara "Hello, I am the Doctor, I am a friend, I can help"

A robotic sound arose from the far side of the room, from this distance only the outline of the machine could be seen in the darkness along with a blue light. Even with the darkness the Doctor knew exactly what he was staring at, and he clutched Clara's hand with fear.

Clara could sense the Doctor was frightened of something just through the grip of his hand on her own; she looked up at him starting to feel frightened herself "What is it?"

The Doctor turned his head to look down at her and the smile on his lips had faded but not because of the lack of light in the room "I really hope this world can defend itself"

Clara didn't manage to get a response back in when the robot or creature at the back of the room spoke with a voice that could instil fear into anyone  
"THE DOCTOR IS AN ENEMY TO THE DALEKS, YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"


	7. Chapter 7

7

Through the Reality Transport device held by the Daleks, they had followed the lost Daleks distress signal, the last of the Daleks now hovered in orbit above the Earth; one lonely disk shaped ship spinning slowly as it hovered locked in its position in space, the ship hidden on radars due to the outer shielding.  
A Dalek rolled into what was the control room of the ship "Distress signal has been located, planet Earth" It turned towards a wall which held various different half spherical buttons on the wall, activating one of them a screen appeared above them all in the great room with a picture of the planet and a flashing red dot indicating the signals position

The supreme Dalek looked down across his followers "Download information on this Universe, this planet will fall to the Daleks"

Without a word back all the Daleks turned away towards the wall and connected themselves to the switches lining the walls, the screen above them began flicking through various different pictures as it filtered through and into the Daleks memory. After a minute the screen reverted back to the original of planet Earth, the Daleks turned away from the wall and one spoke up  
"The location of the Dalek recon is a human compound known as Starate Command"  
Another came forward and added to the statement, the supreme Dalek turned his eyestalk between them "It is the strongest point of human defence"

The supreme Dalek came to the end of the platform he was stationed on "This planet shall fall before the Daleks, and then the rest of the Universe after it. Exterminate humans in Stargate Command"

All Daleks within the room lit up at once as they all repeated the same words over and over "EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE!"


	8. Chapter 8

8

"That 'Dalek' as it called itself didn't seem to happy to see you" Mitchell said to the Doctor and Clara had left the room again "Have you been involved with them before?"  
The Doctor looked at him with a sullen face "Yes, very old enemies, enemies that keep getting away from me, but not this time" He quickly turned towards the General and approached "General, do you have weapons to defend this planet?"  
Landry nodded "Yes we do, and most are operational, and we have the Daedalus, our ship which we can call in to aid" Landry looked a little confused along with the others "Why would we need those?"

"Because that Dalek is not alone, that signal it sent out has most likely reached its destination like I said before, and they are either very close or already here above this planet" The Doctor paused when his Sonic bleeped inside his jacket "Oh yes" The Doctor pulled out his sonic and held it in the air and pressed the button, the sonic gave off a buzzing sound "This is good but also very bad"

Clara looked confused "How can this be bad?" Clara knew she probably wouldn't understand his answer but some knowing would help

"Well my sonic didn't work before because a different reality means our reality technology would not work which is why the TARDIS was drained and this didn't work, but now this is working, it means the TARDIS is working and the barriers which stop the realities colliding are ripping open" The Doctor approached her slowly as he explained to her "That is how we fell through, one of the rips a hole in the fabric of reality, the bigger they get the more things will fall through and eventually both realities and both universes will collide with each other" He made gestures with his hands and explained further "Imagine a balloon, once it is filled with too much air what happens?"

Clara listened silently to what he was saying trying to keep up and to understand what he was actually saying, the only part she understood was his question at the end "It bursts"

"Yes exactly, except in this case it is on a universal scale and more of an explosion, a very big one" The Doctor replied  
"Can't you just use the TARDIS to close up the rips and stop that from happening?" Clara said hoping it would be that easy  
"I could yes, but it is not as easy as that, I would need to find the source for it happening, which I guess has probably something to do with the Daleks and they just bought the solution to us" The Doctor turned back to the General "I need to borrow your Radar system, I need to see what is out there" He said while pointing upwards with his finger

Carter was the one who spoke "We have checked ever since we bought that Dalek back with us and there is nothing up there, we would have spotted it"  
The Doctor approached the console she was standing next to and pulled out his sonic "You wouldn't have seen because you didn't have this" He buzzed the sonic around the screen and the screen changed revealing a small blip above the Earth "There it is, Dalek ships have advanced outer shielding which prevents it from being seen on most frequencies, you just need one of these and the right frequency and you can see them all" The Doctor looked up from the screen towards General Landry "Be prepared for an attack General because they are coming and they won't stop until this base falls and then they will go for the planet"

They were all interrupted by the sound of an alarm ringing throughout the halls of the SGC, both men and women running around in reaction to the alarm to prepare, and tall man came in with a gold symbol on his forehead "General Landry, the base is being attacked by the same robots as we bought back"  
Landry nodded "Mitchell, Teal'c get to armoury and start handing out weapons to the rest of the base staff" Both Mitchell and the new face Teal'c ran from the room and up the hallway  
"Carter get to the gate room and dial the Alpha Site, we need to start getting people through in case the SGC falls" Carter followed behind Mitchell and Teal'c and left

"General, I need to get back to my ship, I can help stop them" The Doctor followed Landry as he left the room, Clara following along behind, trying to avoid the soldiers rushing past her  
"I don't know where your ship is, all I have of yours is that blue box" Landry said without turning to look at him and carried on walking  
"Yes yes that's it, where is that?" The Doctor said urging Landry to give him the location  
At this point Landry did stop and turn to look at him "That is your ship? Don't know how that is possible or how it supposed to help but I will get someone to take you to it" Landry stopped one of the soldiers and assigned him to take the Doctor to the TARDIS  
"Follow me Sir, Ma'am" The soldier said and walked away in a different direction.


	9. Chapter 9

9

An Explosion rattled the base from above, even in the Gate Room and the joined control room twenty eight levels below it shook everyone stumbled on their feet, Carter was desperately pressing buttons on the keyboard in front of her starting up the dialling sequence, the gates inner ring began to spin and the activation alarm rang along with the alert alarm. Landry entered the control room and shouted to Carter making sure he would be heard over the noise "Carter, arm yourself and start getting non military personnel through the gate once it is open"  
Carter nodded "Yes sir, I have sent a message to Colonel Caldwell, hopefully the Daedalus can do something about that ship"  
"Nice work Carter, now go start gathering people in the gate room" Landry turned and picked up a radio from the control room desk "Mitchell, give me a report" The radio crackled once he had let go of the button, he waited for at least a good ten seconds before his radio came to life with sounds of gunfire through the speaker then followed by Mitchells voice "General, the Daleks have entered from the mountain entrance, we tried sealing the main blast door to stop them from progressing but that didn't work" A sound of a laser interrupted the communication and the radio went dead  
"Mitchell, Mitchell come in!" Landry responded quickly back through the radio  
"Sorry sir, one of the bastards got a little too close, this things have a shield on their outer shell stops a considerable amount of fire getting through, the best weapon against them is explosives sir" Mitchell responded with the sound of gunfire occasionally shrouding his voice  
"Mitchell, I need you and Teal'c to get down to the gate room, you need to go through to the Alpha Site and take control of things. Stop at storage room 28B and collect the Doctor and his friend" Landry sat down at the console and looked up to see the unstable vortex explode from the gate and retract into the blue pool behind it.  
"On our way General, Mitchell out" The radio buzzed and went dead.

A squad of military guards entered the control room and the gate room armed with standard M4's and rocket launchers ready for the waves of personnel and to defend them if the Daleks got down this far.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Since the base had come under attack and the Daleks had begun to work their way down the levels of Stargate Command, the Doctor, Clara and their designated leader had quickened their pace. The corridors they were passing through were now completely empty of any life but themselves, the only noises heard were the sounds of their footsteps and the endless gunfire above them.  
"Almost there" The soldier said swiping his keycard across a scanner, they had only just took a step through the door when a Dalek rolled around the corner in front of them.

"EXTERMINATE!" The Dalek screamed in its crackly voice and fired a laser towards the three of them, the soldier guiding them barely just avoiding it and the laser bolt exploding on the wall next to him.  
"BACK THROUGH NOW!" The soldier said shoving them both back through the door and sealing shut behind them "There is another route around, come on let's move" The soldier didn't stop to wait for a response and was already running down another corridor  
The Doctor grabbed hold of Clara's hand and ran after him, the sound of the sealed door hissing open a corner behind them "These doors won't hold them" The Doctor shouted ahead.

The soldier stopped at a junction where two other corridors branched off of, he poked his head round both corners checking it was clear before turning back to the Doctor and Clara "Go ahead on your own from here, follow the corridor to the right, keep going ahead and you will see a door marked 28B, that is where the box is held" He cocked his weapon and took a few steps down the corridor they had come from.

The Doctor and Clara did not move "What are you going to do? You can't stay here?" Clara asked a little confused about why he was staying behind, the Doctor added to her sentence knowing what he was doing, many people before had done this for him "You can't stop them, you are just throwing your life away by fighting them" The Doctor held his stare on the soldier who didn't look as if he was listening.  
"I could at least slow them down, give you time to get where you are going" The soldier replied placing his back against a corner, gripping his weapon ready in two hands "GO NOW!"

The Doctor knew time was running out and he knew nothing he could say would change the soldiers mind "Thankyou" Was all the Doctor said and grabbed Clara's hand again to lead her up the corridor, shortly after the sound of gunfire filled the corridor behind them followed by the sound of a Dalek blaster then silence. The Doctor did his best to ignore what happened as much as it ate him up inside to know someone had just given their life for him. Clara and the Doctor stopped at the door marked 28B and pressed the button, but the door did not react. Acting quickly he pulled out his Sonic and aimed it towards the panel and began buzzing it again with no effect "My screwdriver still isn't functioning properly" The Doctor tapped the sonic against his hand and tried again.  
Clara had turned to look down the corridor "Well just a friendly warning, think of something fast because that Dalek is on its way" Clara's eyes did not move from the corner they had just come from waiting for that Dalek to appear, unless the soldier who got them here had survived but she doubted it due to the way the Doctor explained them.

It wasn't long before the Dalek emerged into the corridor, is eyestalk turned to look down both ends, Clara backed up slowly "Um Doctor, we are out of time" The Dalek turned its main body towards them and began edging closer and closer, the Doctor didn't need to look to know what was going on and he desperately tried his sonic against the door scanner and the door itself but still with nothing, the Dalek still rolling closer "EXTERMINATE" It screamed again, it's blaster aiming towards Clara first of all, she closed her eyes as if it would hide her from what was about to happen not expecting to be pulled backwards with force, another voice joined the noise which wasn't the Doctors "Exterminate this" Mitchell pulled the trigger on the rocket launcher held in his hands and landed a missile just under the head piece on the Dalek shell, the can exploded raining them and the corridor in metal chunks, Teal'c put his body between that and Clara.

The Doctor looked between them both and sighed relief and immediately got back to trying to open the door, Clara looked at them both the same "You two took your time" She said trying to ease what had just happened from her mind.  
Mitchell dropped the empty rocket tube to the floor and approached them "You're welcome" Teal'c raised an eyebrow and stood as tall and solid as he always did "General Landry sent us to aid you"  
Mitchell looked down at the Doctor who was not on his hands and knees buzzing the bottom of the door with his sonic "What are you trying to do with that?" Mitchell asked curiously "Trying to get this rather annoying door open" he replied without looking up, Mitchell pulled out his keycard and swiped it across the scanner, the door began to slide open. The Doctor stood up and turned to him "How did you do that?" Without a response Mitchell held up his keycard with a grin on his face.

"Keycards are boring" The Doctor mumbled as he entered the room, he smiled when he saw the TARDIS the lights indicating it was a Police Box was now illuminated "Quickly let's get in, the universe isn't going to fix itself" Mitchell and Teal'c both glanced at each other "Your plan is to hide in a box, a wooden box?"  
"You would be surprised" Clara responded as she walked through doors and entered the TARDIS, the Doctor stopped at the door and nodded "I think it is an excellent plan" He disappeared inside, Mitchell sighed then followed him in, stunned suddenly by the new room which had just entered "How is..." His words escaped him as he looked around the control room of the TARDIS, the Doctor was already running round the TARDIS console hitting switches "You will get used to it" He shouted over at him, he flicked the last lever and the TARDIS came to life, the rotor in the centre of the console began to move up and down inside the glass tube "Locked on to the Dalek ship, let's go and say hello" The Doctor said smiling at Clara and Mitchell.

Teal'c back in the storage room stood back a little as the blue box began to fade away, he had never seen anything like, and after seconds the box was completely gone without a trace.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Carter was back in the gate room helping with the escape efforts, more explosions rattled the SGC from above this time a lot closer than previous ones, and the General could tell their attackers were progressing downwards. Landry had just finished entering his authorization code to arm the SGC's self destruct sequence; if the Daleks could not be stopped the base and equipment inside had to be destroyed to defend the human race and planet Earth. Teal'c ran into the control room surprised to see Landry hadn't gone through the gate "General Landry you should leave for the Alpha Site immediately"

"I am not going anywhere Teal'c, I need to ensure personnel are evacuated" Landry shook his head and turned his head towards him also surprised to see that Mitchell was not with him "Where is Mitchell?"

Teal'c did not know the answer to his question bearing in mind what he had just seen "Colonel Mitchell entered the box we recovered from the Doctor and it disappeared to I do not know where General" Teal'c averted his gaze out through the window of the control room to the gate room where the last of the personnel bought down from the upper levels were running through the gate followed by supply boxes.

"Colonel Mitchell this is General Landry, come in" Landry said through his radio and waited for a short time for a response before trying again "Mitchell, come in" Each time he tried the radio replied with a crackle but nothing else "Damn" Landry muttered to himself under his breath. The radio next to him came to life but it wasn't the voice he wanted to hear "General this is Lieutenant Reynolds, the Daleks have reached level 27 sir, we are doing our best to slow them down but they will reach you within minutes"  
Landry sighed and scratched the back of his neck not knowing what he was supposed to do next, he pressed the button down on his receiver and spoke through "Lieutenant this is the General, try and fall back to level 28, seal the doors and get yourselves through the gate" Landry released the button and waited "Understood sir, we will attempt to get back, Reynolds out"

It was short time after the lieutenants transmission that another came through on the screen above them, this time it was Colonel Caldwell with the Daedalus "General, the Daedalus has arrived, we have come under fire from the enemy ship, we will return fire and do our best to take them out" Sparks flew out of the consoles behind the Colonel as the ship was hit by another bolt from the Dalek ship.

Caldwell closed the transmission and turned to the controller on his left "Revert power to shields and weapons, fire everything we have got at that ship" She replied with "Yes sir" Caldwell then turned to the other "Evasive manoeuvres, reduce the amount of fire taken from their weapons, get around them"  
The ships alarm was ringing constantly to indicate damage and weapons lock from the Dalek ship, the Daedalus shook violently as it was hit over and over "Shields at 60%, attempting to revert more power"  
The Colonel felt he did not have to respond and continued to stare out of the window into the blackness of space which was lit up weapons fire from both sides.


	12. Chapter 12

12

"Can I ask where we are going, I should be back there defending my planet" Mitchell shouted to the Doctor who was running round the centre console, he was still stunned by the ship itself and had never seen anything like it and could work out this Doctor wasn't from Earth.

"We are going up to that ship which is currently attacking your planet, maybe just maybe we can stop them, then you would be defending your planet" The Doctor slapped him on the shoulder as he scooted round him, the TARDIS shot out a spray of sparks before it thudded and came to a halt.

Clara turned towards the door than back at the Doctor "I hope you know what you are doing?"  
The Doctor grinned "I always know what I am doing Clara, and besides the last time I did this I was against an Armada and then turned out relatively well so come on, let's go meet the neighbours" He ran towards the door and flung them open, stepping out into the main control room of the Dalek ship "The Doctor is in!" he shouted with his hands in the air, Clara and Mitchell followed him out the Dalek ship was no better than the TARDIS, it too was being knocked around by the incoming fire from the Daedalus.

The supreme Dalek turned its head piece to look towards the TARDIS and the three who had just stepped from it "The Doctor is aboard, EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE" Four Daleks turned and began firing their weapons at them all, the laser streams stopped short of them and went no further "Shield, your weapons won't get through it" The Doctor smiled and stepped closer "So first question, how did you open a hole through realities?" The Doctor studied the room they were in "There is devices out there capable of this sort of thing, but they were destroyed thousands of years ago and the Daleks are definitely not capable of building their own, so how did you do it?"

The Daleks ceased their fire and the supreme Dalek spoke with the mechanic voice the Daleks have "A device was scavenged and it was repaired"  
The Doctor frowned he himself had never seen one only read and heard about them in the Time Lord Archives when he was a boy "Like I said the devices were destroyed and don't know of any race that could design one, so where did you get it from?"

"Gallifrey" Is all the Dalek responded with first of all, grasping the Doctors attention further "During the Time War your people were constructing this device as a new weapon against the Daleks, before it could be used the Time War ended and both races burned"  
"I know what happened, I was there" The Doctor swallowed as he listened, he had no knowledge of his people building such a device nor why.  
"Us as survivors of the war scavenged it from the ruins, it was damaged but we spent years repairing it"  
"But you can't control it, using that device you have opened a whole between these universe which is only getting bigger, both universe will collide and be destroyed, is that what you set out to achieve, you won't only kill everything in both universe you will destroy yourselves" The Doctor was sensing fury within as he shouted.  
"That is why you will repair it Doctor" The Dalek responded, this really gained the Doctors attention he did not expect that response "What?"  
"You will repair the device Doctor, it is of Time Lord design" A panel to their right opened to reveal a device was no bigger than a Dalek itself, wires attached to the outside of the device keeping it stable.

The Doctor glanced at it then back at the Dalek "Why would I help you?" The Doctor responded  
"If you do not, both universe will be destroyed, you will not only be the destroyer of our races Doctor, but of all races"  
The Doctor stayed silent and turned towards Mitchell and Clara "We best get started then" Flashing a wink at Clara.  
Mitchell stepped forward and spoke at this point "You can't help them, I have no idea what this device does but I don't want to find out if it is operational"  
The Doctor ignored him and turned to the Daleks "I am going to drop the shields, just remember I can just as easily destroy the device as repair it" The Doctor aimed his sonic into through the door the TARDIS and pressed the button, a sound from within indicated that the shields had been lowered and the Daleks stayed as they were and did not to kill them in response.  
The Doctor strode straight over to the device and began scanning it with his sonic trying to understand how it worked.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Carter watched as the last of the personnel stepped through the open gate, she gestured to the soldiers to begin chucking the load of boxes through filled with supplies ranging from food to munitions, assuming the SGC fell they would not likely be in contact with Earth for awhile if ever again. The sound of automatic weapons fire still emanated from the floors above as the battle against the Daleks continued a fight that they were surely going to lose unless the Doctor could do something about it.

Landry still say in the control room watching the efforts of Carter and the military personnel through the window in front of him, he kept his radio on as he was the relay between military squads left throughout the base. Another squad of soldiers entered the gate room and immediately got to work with the rest throwing supplies through the gate, they turned out to be Lieutenant Reynolds squad, they had managed to withdraw and seal the door without being killed, he guessed that as Reynolds has just walked in to the control room "General, we managed to seal the door shut, I don't think it will hold them for long sir the way these things get through them" Reynolds turned his head to look out into the gate room, Landry was silent still and held his stare.

Another loud explosion rattled the room, this got Landry's attention "Get to the gate Lieutenant, we can't stop them any longer" The timer for the self destruct was still ticking down reading five minutes until detonation .

"Sir, you need to come with us" Reynolds cocked his weapon incase the Daleks had got to them quicker than he had expected, occasionally glancing at the entrances into the room.

"I'm not going anywhere, I need to ensure you and the others get through, now go" Landry had no intent of leaving his position at the SGC he was the commanding officer and he would stay to the end, the Lieutenant was also in a mind of staying as he didn't move, instead he unholstered his side arm and held it out to the General "I am standing alongside you sir, you will need this" Landry nodded and took the weapon, he couldn't change the man's mind he could tell by the look on his face.  
Landry spoke through the microphone connecting him to the gate room "Major Carter, get the last of the supplies through and then get yourselves through, I am going to seal the doors into that room, give you some time" Landry did not wait for a response and he placed his hand on the scanner, the blast doors lowered to cover the window and both entrances into the gate room, just in time as Daleks began to roll into the control room, the Lieutenant responded with bursts of fire from his weapon and Landry took up the call.

It was only seconds and the control room was quiet except for the ringing alarms.


End file.
